Hey Lily
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Tantas escenas de su vida como acordes tiene una guitarra. Hey, Lily, don't make it bad. Conjunto de drabbles
1. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente**

_(O de cómo ella se dio cuenta de hay algo más complejo que Historia de la Magia)_

Lily Evans entiende muchas cosas porque es una chica inteligente.

Entiende, por ejemplo, que hay que girar el brazo dos veces hacia la derecha, una arriba y dos sutilmente hacia abajo para conseguir un perfecto Reducto, que no siempre es necesario tomarse en serio a Severus cuando habla de artes oscuras y que la palabra sangresucia es difícil de ignorar, pero no imposible.

Sabe del tratado de 1574 entre gigantes y duendes –que se rompería más tarde, en octubre del año siguiente-, del de 1577 entre centauros y gnomos e incluso conoce las causas del de 1608, concerniente a magos y elfos libres.

Es perfectamente consciente de que la amistad entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin es prácticamente un pecado allá en el castillo, pero no le importa porque _"yo entablo amistad con la persona, no con la casa"_ y siempre le ha parecido bastante ridículo eso de odiar a alguien sin haberle dado oportunidad para demostrar que es bueno, la verdad.

Desde el mismo momento en que un chico de gafas enormes y pelo rebelde puso su pie en la puerta del vagón para que no la cerrara y dijo aquello de _"¿hay sitio para uno más?" _no como la pregunta que debería haber sido, sino como la afirmación que ella sabía que era, había sabido que aquella no sería la última vez que esa sonrisa bravucona se cruzaba en su camino.

Pero Lily Evans, de pelo pelirrojo y ojos audaces y verdes, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para admitir que no entiende a los hombres. Ni un poco.

Creía entenderlos cuando hablaba con Severus sobre literatura y Wilde, ayudaba a Frank con herbología a última hora de la tarde del miércoles y pensaba también, en su inocencia, que descubría cada vez un poco más sobre ellos cuando Amos le sonreía. Sabía que no les gusta hablar sobre sus sentimientos ni decir cursilerías, que suelen decir _tío_y_macho_ cuando se palmean la espalda y que no todos padecen esa necesidad casi enfermiza de pasar la bludger por un aro, pero eso era antes.

Antes del saber que los chicos pueden desatar ese sentimiento tan asfixiante que provoca el no poder leer tranquila ni siquiera en la biblioteca.

"_-Eh, Evans¿Cuándo admitirás que estás hecha por y para mí?_

_- Cuando tú seas capaz de peinarte, Potter"_

Que pueden hacer que te batas en retirada en la torre de Gryffindor, tu propia sala común.

"_- Me voy a mi habitación._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Necesitarás a alguien que anude tu pijama._

_- Mi pijama no se anuda. _

_- ¿Qué te lo abotone? _

_- Tampoco se abotona. _

_- Merlín¿qué tiene que hacer un hombre para meterse en tu cama, Evans? _

_- Me voy a mi habitación. Sola."_

E inventarse pseudónimos para darse más importancia y guiñarte el ojo en clase de transformaciones cuando McGonagall no está mirando.

"_- Cornamenta, menudo nombre más ridículo._

_- ¿Prefieres Rudolf? Porque yo por ti me llamo como sea."_

Es fácil señalar el momento en el que dejó de intentar entenderlos.

Fue más o menos el punto exacto en el que el niño dejó de ser un niño, y sus grandes gafas ya no le resultaban tan grandes y ya no era Potter, sino James, el chico que se despeinaba a propósito para darse más encanto. Y ella, inteligente y audaz Lily Evans, se encontró una tarde pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había pedido matrimonio a viva voz en los pasillos (veinte minutos, veintiuno, veintidós y contando).

Y fue en ese momento, mirando su reloj de pulsera, cuando empezó a notarlo. Que le gustaba el sentimiento de asfixia en la biblioteca, las retiradas poco Gryffindor en la sala común. Que dice que su pseudónimo es ridículo únicamente para llamar su atención. Que le gustan los guiños (y Circe bendita la salve) cuando McGonagall no está mirando.

- Ey, Evans¿quieres salir conmigo? – automáticamente, Lily levanta la cabeza de sus apuntes y mira al moreno y a la profesora de transformaciones alternativamente.

- Cuando los cerdos vuelven, Potter.

Pero si sigue fingiendo que le odia, si sigue llamándolo Potter en vez de James, nadie tiene por qué notarlo… ¿verdad?...

- ¿Quieres que monte a Quejicus en una escoba? –se sonríe él, y chasca la lengua- Demasiado fácil.

… Ni siquiera ella misma.

* * *

_Saludos, galletitas (otra vez yo por aquí, sí)_

_Creo que ahora se lleva mucho esto de publicar drabbles, y he decidido subirme al carro. También podría decirse que una mala influencia (no tan mala, no quiero que me pegue) me llevó al lado oscuro de retos a la carta_ (http :// community. livejournal. com/ retosalacarta/, _ya sabéis, sin espacios)_ _y me enamoré de una tabla sobre refranes, en la cual escogí a Lily como principal protagonista. Y digo principal porque, bueno, una no puede evitar terminar escribiendo sobre los Merodeadores y Snape y todo ese fascinante mundillo (que sí, también están Lucius y Bellatrix y un largo etcétera)._

_Así que aquí estoy, trayendo mi trabajo (o no-trabajo, más bien) de mi LJ hasta aquí. ¿Por qué? Pues vete tú a saber. (Para más información, el link a mi livejournal: _http :// wildneruda. livejournal .com_, sin espacios otra vez, no me seas cazurro)_

_Y ahora, mi acostumbrada frase._

_¿Críticas, por caridad?_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	2. A quien madruga, dios lo ayuda

**A quien madruga, dios lo ayuda**

_(O de cómo los Merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que eran cinco)_

Son las siete de la mañana de un domingo y el castillo parece una ciudad fantasma, tan fantasma que ni siquiera pueden oírse las pedorretas de Peeves o los murmullos de los cuadros al hablar entre sí.

El aire helado, propio de octubre, se cuela por las ventanas y enrojece sus mejillas, mueve su pelo de un lado a otro y hace que tenga que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver el camino con claridad; los terrenos de Hogwarts siempre parecen estar cubiertos de niebla espesa a finales de otoño.

Pero hace falta mucho más que un poco de viento para que Lily Evans no vaya a leer su acostumbrado libro a la (hipotética) sombra del enorme árbol que custodia el lago.

Para ser completamente sincera (y ella lo es por regla general), no sabe cuando empezó a llevar a cabo aquella especie de ritual, de hecho apenas es consciente de que se levanta los fines de semana cuando sus compañeras aún duermen, coge el primer libro de poesía que encuentra y baja con paso ligero las escaleras hasta llegar al hall, cruzándose únicamente con algún que otro elfo doméstico que la saluda con una reverencia y, a veces, también con Nick casi decapitado.

- Buenos días, Nick.

- En realidad creo que todavía son buenas noches, señorita Evans.

Y Lily siempre ríe (a pesar de escuchar la misma broma todos los domingos por la mañana al doblar la tercera esquina del cuarto pasillo) y se despide con un movimiento cordial de su cabeza antes de volver a emprender su camino.

A veces está sola y sus ojos verdes van de un extremo a otro de la página desgastada del libro sin interrumpirse. A veces el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor capta toda su atención y termina dejando la lectura a un lado para observar como la cabeza greñuda de James Potter desciende en picado hasta el suelo y para centímetros antes de estrellarse contra la hierba.

- ¡Algún día, Merlín espere que no muy lejano, vas a matarte, Jimmy!

- ¡Mírame y llora, Canuto!

Y otras veces, como ésa, tiene que cerrar los ojos, volverlos a abrir y pestañear para prestar atención de nuevo a Cummings.

"_I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite a new thing._

_Muscles better and nerves more.__"_

Cuanto más lee y más rápido lo hace, más disminuyen las voces de los jugadores, más lejanas parecen. Y sigue leyendo, línea tras línea, verso tras verso, hasta que la voz de cierto chico impertinente de ojos color avellana se desvanece casi completamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver cómo atrapa la snitch sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Mierda, ya he vuelto a perderse.

¿Por dónde iba?

- I like your body. I like what it does, i like its hows. – reconoce al instante la voz ligeramente más baja de lo que es habitual cuando suena cerca de su oído.

Una de las cosas que más le gusta de Severus es que no hace preguntas y no espera que se sonroje por haber recitado algo con una carga sexual tal; se sienta a su lado silenciosamente y a ella le invade esa tranquilidad casi sedante que se hace presente únicamente cuando está con él.

No hablan. No suelen hacerlo. Él le quita el libro de las manos, relee los poemas que tan bien conoce y busca hasta encontrar sus favoritos (de los dos) porque conoce la página exacta, la línea y hasta la letra con la que empieza cada nueva vieja frase. Después, cuando se da por satisfecho, sostiene el libro justo en medio de sus dos narices (la respingona de ella y la aguileña de él), donde ambos pueden leerlo sin demasiada dificultad.

No duran mucho en esa posición.

- ¿Intimando con la sangresucia otra vez, Severus?

Lily cierra los ojos y no tiene nada que ver con la palabra (sangresucia, impura, deshecho¿con cuántos sinónimos la ha deleitado en esas últimas semanas?) que acaba de pronunciar Lucius Malfoy, ni mucho menos. Tiene que ver con que de todos sus amigos (que son bastantes, porque, y aunque esté mal decirlo, Lily es una chica bastante popular) Severus es el que considera el mejor, por el que se ha jugado el tipo más de una vez (_"no vuelvas a llamarle Quejicus, grandísimo capullo" "se lava el pelo seguramente más de lo que tú te lo peinas"_), tiene bastante más que mucho que ver con que el Slytherin no es capaz ni siquiera de pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros para reconfortarla.

¿Le avergonzaría hacerlo?, no puede evitar preguntarse. ¿Le avergüenza que sean amigos?

Es más¿lo son?

Puede que sea por el miedo que se refleja en sus ojos por lo que Malfoy decide ir un poco más allá.

- Aunque en el fondo admiro tu valentía; a mí me da asco incluso mirarla.

Otro golpe, y Lily vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Podría defenderse, claro, pero duele demasiado esta vez, cuando Severus está cerca. Y cada segundo que pasa y él continúa callado duele un poquito más.

- ¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Malfoy! – ella abre los ojos y el corazón le da un pequeño (gran) vuelco cuando reconoce la voz jovial de James, que se acerca a grandes zancadas con la escoba en el hombro y mirada nada afable a pesar de su tono. – A mí también me da asco incluso mirarla, fíjate, - dice, pero no la señala a ella- ¿no es completamente asquerosa, esa nariz?

Sino que señala, efectivamente, a Severus.

Y normalmente, Lily lo defendería, _"cállate, Potter"_. Pero hoy no es normalmente, está claro.

- En realidad hablaba de tu novia.

- ¿Lo has oído, Jimmy? Ha dicho que es tu novia. ¿Cómo va a tener credibilidad alguien que dice que Evans es tu novia, tío?

La sonrisa prepotente de Malfoy va desapareciendo con cada nueva palabra de Sirius, y parece que quiere responder con alguna frase punzante y cargada de veneno, pero ellos le superan en número y, para qué negarlo, la mirada amedrentadora del joven Black amedrenta de verdad. Y lo más increíble no es que Sirius Black la esté defendiendo, sino que, tras él, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew le devuelvan la mirada con una sonrisa callada, casi cómplice.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta es que en vez del casi típico e irónico _"muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Canuto"_, James sonríe y se sube las gafas con el dedo índice mientras asiente.

- Sinceramente, Canuto¿cuándo ha tenido Malfoy algún tipo de credibilidad?

- La tenía antes de convertirse en un gusarajo rosa. – habla Peter tímidamente tras la espalda de James.

Él deja escapar una risilla insultantemente estridente.

- Oh, sí, casi me había olvidado de eso. – luego, el castaño se inclina hacia el heredero de los Malfoy con gesto falsamente cómplice y añade en voz baja- Miento. Me acordaba perfectamente.

- Hijo de…

- Yo que tú no terminaría esa frase, Lucius. No con dos prefectos presentes. – interviene Remus con gesto casi casual, despreocupado.

Lily había olvidado que ella también es prefecta.

- Y otros dos estudiantes modelos dispuestos a partir alguna que otra nariz, no importa lo aguileña que sea. – completa la frase Sirius, y Severus se encoge un poco más, junto a Lily. Pero a ella ya no le da pena.

Peter mira a James, James mira a Sirius. Automáticamente, Remus sonríe, y ella no puede más que maravillarse de esa conexión casi palpable que comparten los cuatro.

- Tres estudiantes modelos y dos prefectos.

Malfoy bufa, hace un movimiento rápido con los dedos pulgar y corazón, como chascándolos, y por un ínfimo momento Lily piensa que los dos Slytherin que lo acompañan sacarán las varitas para arremeter contra ellos, pero no. Los cuatro (Lucius, las dos corpulentas serpientes. También Severus) emprenden el camino hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

Y parece que algo que últimamente ya había sido frágil se rompe dentro de ella, algo que tiene que ver con Severus y con (estúpida) manía de intentar convertir a los chicos malos en buenos chicos, pero ya tendrá tiempo de pensarlo después, tumbada en la cama con los brazos estirados y las piernas flexionadas.

Porque ahora James le sonríe mientras recoge el libro de poesía del suelo (que había resbalado de sus manos casi sin que se diera cuenta) mientras brama algo parecido a _"¿Cummings? Menuda mierda"_, Sirius le palmea la espalda sin poder dejar de reír casi a ladridos, Peter le mira con algo parecido a cariño y Remus le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros.

Y porque puede que haya ganado algo mucho más importante sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, ese fatídico no tan fatídico domingo por la mañana.

* * *

_Soy un culo de mal asiento, lo admito. _

_Me había prometido a mí misma que no publicaría antes de la semana para no atosigaros con tanta Lily y tanta tontería, pero soy débil y me emociono y bueno. Aquí estoy. _

_Parece mentira, pero cada vez me voy atreviendo a hacer un poquito más. Me digo "venga, ahora a Snape", "a lo mejor puedo intentarlo con Lucius…", y poquito a poco creo que estoy saliendo de la rutina en la que casi se había convertido el Dramione. _

_Y no me malinterpretéis (por favor, el Draco/Hermione es LA pareja, que se me entienda), pero todos necesitamos respirar distinto aire de vez en cuando. _

_Ey, y no se me olvida; _**Demona 0, **Sra. Danvers,** Katurix Cullen, **Laslu – burue, **M.Mago,**Rominitap Moon, **luna712,**Dry,**MarauderDesire,**Little Pandora y **sussan blatter, **_¡muchísimas gracias! _

_Porque leerme todavía constituye más riesgo que hacer puenting sin cuerda, y vosotras sois unas valientes. _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	3. Perro que ladra, no muerde

**Perro que ladra, no muerde**

_(O de cómo Canuto se dejó acariciar)_

- James y yo nos hemos peleado. Hacía años que no nos gritábamos así, yo y ese gilipollas.

Su primera frase es contundente.

Sirius se pasa los dedos índice y pulgar por la frente hasta llegar el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo, atusándose el pelo y sonríe, pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos.

- El muy capullo no hace más que hablar de ti. Ya no delira sobre snitchs y jugadas maestras, y no me lo ha dicho (Circe me libre), pero sé que prefiere ver tus bragas antes que exponer los calzoncillos de Quejicus en el Gran Comedor. Ya sabes, los de los estampados jodidamente ridículos.

Ahora cruza su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, se acomoda sobre el sillón rojo e incómodo de la Sala Común y ladea ligeramente la cabeza.

Sonríe, y la insinuación que acompaña esa sonrisa es totalmente involuntaria.

Que la punta de su lengua se deslice de una comisura a otra de sus labios no lo es.

- Al principio te odié¿por qué negarlo? – deja escapar una risa suave que vibra primero en su garganta y después se desliza lentamente junto a su aliento, haciendo subir y bajar su nuez- Eras esa tía frígida de la tercera fila, la amiguita de Snape. La prefecta perfecta cuya única vida social consistía en aguarnos la fiesta. Casi podía imaginarte en tu cama por la noche, teniendo sexo con un libro. – ríe, y esta vez el sonido burbujeante rebota en las cuatro paredes y vuelve más amplificado aún. Seguro que ha despertado a toda la torre de Gryffindor.

Y parte de Ravenclaw.

- Y después… después embrujaste a Jimmy. No sé cómo, ni cuando. Sólo sé que esa cara de subnormal, los suspiros y las mariconadas de quinceañera tienen que ser producto de la amortentia o cualquier otra cosa que se le parezca. Salir con alguien, _por favor,_ ¿desde cuándo nos hemos preocupado los Merodeadores por eso?

Deja pasar unos segundos para mantener la intriga. Él es así; le gusta hacerse de rogar.

Luego, cuando lo cree oportuno, se inclina hacia delante y susurra.

- Yo te lo diré: nunca. Hacemos un poco más amena la aburrida vida de Malfoy, escuchamos rock and roll, hablamos de tetas, robamos en Honeydukes y créeme, nuestras intenciones nunca son buenas- cuando pronuncia esa última frase parece paladearla en la boca y sentirla más que pronunciarla. Como un amén-, pero los amigos siempre están por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Suspira hondo, profundo. Parece que va a absorber todo el aire y después destrozará el castillo a soplidos.

- Siempre menos ahora. Por tu estúpido pelo pelirrojo, y tus piernas y tu mal humor. Que Cornamenta siempre haya sido un poco masoca tiene bastante que ver, claro. Pero tú y sólo tú tienes la culpa, joder.

Y el joder parece que se convierte en una súplica, y la súplica sí llega hasta sus ojos cuando dice

- Devuélveme a mi mejor amigo, Evans.

Y ella, que le ha escuchado pacientemente sin variar su expresión desde que ha entrado como un torbellino (interrumpiéndole mientras hacía los deberes) frunce los labios y por primera vez en siete años no se le ocurre qué decir.

La verdad, está segura, sonará demasiado patética, pero es lo único que tiene, así que lo intenta.

- Lo siento. – y él la mira, y su boca se entreabre ligeramente. Lily se envalentona- De verdad. A mí… no me disgustas, lo digo enserio. Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien.- él alza una ceja, y ella reprime a duras penas la tentación de sonreír- Pero estaría mucho mejor si volviéramos a como estábamos antes, ya sabes. Tú me insultas y yo te insulto, sin hurtos de mejores amigos ni nada que se le parezca.

Sirius deja escapar, esta vez sí, una de esas tremendas carcajadas, como las que Lily oye los lunes por la mañana, cuando Snape se lleva el zumo de calabaza a la boca y su lengua se tiñe de azul para lo que resta de día.

Y, no hace falta que lo diga, el sonido es refrescante, como los baños con agua fría en el mes de agosto y las canciones de los Rolling Stones en cualquier otro día del año.

- ¿Nada de amortentia? – pregunta él fingiendo estar serio mientras extiende la mano hacia ella.

Lily sólo le ha visto chocar la mano con James, Peter y Remus.

- Nada de amortentia. – responde, y le da un apretón que Sirius le devuelve sin delicadeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Antes de que termine de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de los chicos, Lily pregunta que

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – intenta fingir desinterés, y gracias a los años de práctica con Petunia (que de algo tenían que servir) suena bastante convincente- Potter no parece una de esas personas que se enfada fácilmente.

La voz ronca llega amortiguada desde lo más alto de la Sala Común.

- Le comentaba lo bonito que es tu culo.

Lily sonríe, coge la pluma y vuelve a centrarse en el libro de Pociones.

* * *

_Y aquí vengo otra vez, más tarde, pero con más ánimos que nunca para seguir dando la paliza por aquí. Así que si os estabais preguntando si se me había tragado la tierra la respuesta es no, de momento._

_Disfruté como una enana escribiendo este drabble, para que negarlo. Sirius es uno de los personajes con los que más cómoda me siento, y en algunos puntos incluso me lo imaginaba diciendo tal frase o poniendo tal expresión. Para mí ha sido como grabar un corto, más que escribir otra escena. _

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Ya sabéis que estoy intentado responder uno a uno todos vuestros comentarios, así que tenedme paciencia si tardo más de lo que es humanamente normal porque decir que soy vaga es quedarse corto. Voy pasito a pasito, pero voy. _

_Besos del tamaño de Nueva Zelanda para: _**Dry, **Sra.Danvers, **Little PaNdOra, **Nagini86, **Xgirl1, **oOKaturixOo, **Rominitap Moon, **Iamalonefordanny-19, **Luna712, **Yasmini, **pia.88, **Conny-hp, **sonylee, **Angeles Radcliffe, **Ely-chan, **SombraGris, **GinNyLu **y Hermione-Weasley86.

_Nos leemos, people._

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	4. Quien mal anda, mal acaba

**Quien mal anda, mal acaba**

_(O todo lo contrario)_

No sabe cuando perdió el norte.

Se pregunta en qué momento exacto se le reblandeció el cerebro, la hora, el minuto y el segundo en que –después de seis años que se dicen rápido y pasan más rápido aún- dejó de prestar atención a su razón, su conciencia y en fin, al mundo en general para estar ahí.

Y no es que le importe dar un paseo por los terrenos un día cualquiera (aunque sea lluvioso, como ése, y el viento apenas le deje avanzar) con una persona cualquiera, pero no hace falta decir que ése no es un día normal y, desde luego, la persona que camina a su lado es de todo menos cualquiera.

- Por aquí, Evans.

La voz de James (serpenteante, caliente, casi líquida) sorprende a Lily más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir –y no confesará nunca-. Y no tiene nada que ver con que la piel se le haya erizado y (no lo ve, pero esas cosas se notan) las mejillas se le hayan coloreado, sino más bien con el silencio inusual, sobretodo en él, que reina desde que han traspasado las puertas del castillo.

Sus manos chocan accidentalmente con las de él, de vez en cuando sus caderas también se tocan, y James le mira, pero sigue sin decir nada.

Hay algo en sus ojos, algo que la asusta y le fascina al mismo tiempo. El algo que la ha hecho aceptar cuando él ha dicho en la sala común _"Ven, Evans"_ y Lily sabe perfectamente que tendría que haberle gritado que ella no es un perro al que pueda darle órdenes y que tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que seguirle donde quiera que vaya (como meter la cabeza en una olla de sopa hirviendo y dejarla ahí hasta que sus ideas se hayan aclarado), pero todo lo que le sale en ese momento es un _"sí"_que sabe que no olvidará nunca.

James se para en seco y ella choca contra su espalda. Se siente ridícula, comportándose como una colegiala estúpida frente a él. Y sinceramente, es una completa gilipollez porque ¿qué razones tiene para estar nerviosa?

Ninguna.

Porque no le asusta la tensión que flota en el aire, ni la mandíbula tensa de él ni nada que tenga que ver con que la haya visto con Severus, en la biblioteca.

_No le asusta._

Porque James Potter (por muy popular y Merodeador que sea) no tiene ningún derecho a enfadarse, ni a hacerla sentir como si hubiera hecho algo rastrero e indecente viéndose con su amigo (porque pueden ser amigos a pesar del escudo de la serpiente en su túnica, y es algo que está cansada de repetir), como si fuera algo malo. Como si tuviera derecho a decirle qué debe y qué no debe hacer cuando ni siquiera pueden llamarse amigos, ellos dos.

Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el Sauce Boxeador ya no mueve frenéticamente sus ramas. Y curiosa como es, le encantaría poder preguntar –porque le pone de los nervios saber que hay cientos, miles de cosas que James ha descubierto ya y ella aún no conoce- cómo lo ha conseguido, pero él se ha sentado sobre la hierva mojada del suelo y se ha deslizado por una especie de tobogán, cayendo con un ruido sordo donde quiera que lleve el otro lado.

Sea lo que sea es ilegal, seguro. Pero la palabra ilegal no suena tan prohibida en su cabeza cuando piensa en la perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts sin él, así que se arremanga la camisa blanca por pura costumbre, porque el viento helado casi le cuartea la piel de los codos ahora descubiertos, coloca un mechón pelirrojo que se escapa de la coleta tras su oreja y se deja caer por el mismo hueco por el que el del pelo negro ha desaparecido momentos antes.

- ¿Qué es…? – intenta preguntar una vez sus posaderas han ido a dar poco delicadamente contra el duro suelo, pero la voz se le quiebra cuando James la coge bruscamente del brazo y la levanta.

Está cerca.

- Hazme un favor. No hables.

Muy cerca. Tan cerca que ella ni siquiera es capaz de enfadarse (ni un poco) por el tono cortante que ha utilizado antes de darse media vuelta y seguir caminando en la oscuridad del angosto pasillo en el que están ahora.

"_Está enfadado", _piensa para sí.

Entonces llegan hasta una puerta, y él la abre de una patada ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo de otra manera porque parece cerrada a cal y canto.

"_Muy enfadado"_ y algo se encoge dentro de ella lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

La habitación es diminuta y sólo tiene un escritorio a punto de venirse abajo, dos sillas (cada una en una punta, de madera) y una ventana que no aporta luz alguna.

Y Lily es una de esas chicas que suelen fijarse en los pequeños detalles, pero no va a engañarse, los ojos furibundos de James opacan todo lo demás.

Traga saliva (no demasiado ruidosamente, no quiere que él la oiga) y se repite que _"sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre" _en su fuero interno, como si fuera una oración.

Pero a juzgar por lo estrangulada que suena su voz cuando por fin habla, no le sirve de mucho.

- No he hecho nada malo.

- Evans, hazte un favor. Cállate.

Es como un golpe que ella aguanta estoicamente, lo duro de su mirada. Se apoya en el escritorio porque de lo contrario, está segura, se caerá.

- Severus no es una mala persona. – sabe que el nombre de él no ha pasado desapercibido para James, pero continúa- Y no tienes derecho a…

- Se acabó.

Cuando lo dice, ella tiene miedo. Miedo porque no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ese se acabó significa.

¿Se acabaron las insinuaciones¿las declaraciones de amor en el Gran Comedor¿Las bromas, los "_cásate conmigo"_,_"eres la futura madre de mis treinta hijos"_?

¿Es eso?

Le tiemblan las rodillas. No sabe si está preparada para que eso acabe.

- Que le jodan, a ese imbécil de Quejicus. – la voz de James es ronca y se cuela progresivamente en su oído mientras avanza hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Yo ya no puedo más.

Se abalanza sobre ella, prácticamente.

Y normalmente a Lily le importaría que los dos terminen sobre el escritorio lleno de polvo, pero ahora le traes sin cuidado. Por muchas razones distintas (porque el pecho de James está caliente bajo su camiseta, porque sus manos de buscador están frías sobre la suya. Porque su lengua arde dentro de su boca y más abajo algo palpita y se dilata), pero sobretodo porque ese Evans que tan mal sonaba se ha convertido en miles de _"Lily, Lily, Lily" _susurrados por todas partes, desde el final de la mandíbula hasta el principio de sus pechos.

- Supongo que al final he caído. – murmura ella, a pesar de todo con humor entre beso y beso.

- No. – contesta él, y lo hace tan bajito que ella no atina a afirmar si de verdad lo ha dicho o se lo ha imaginado. – He caído yo.

Las manos de él se cuelan por debajo de su falda.

Las de Lily despeinan su ya de por si rebelde pelo negro.

* * *

_Sólo una fatídica palabra: exámenes.  
Una intenta ser más o menos puntual y conservar su dignidad, pero la geometría y los enlaces iónicos le sorben el seso y se olvida hasta de respirar (y ya de actualizar sus historias a tiempo ni hablamos)._

_Así que básicamente, esto es una disculpa pública por no haber contestado a vuestros mensajes. Imaginaros que me arrodillo y os beso los pies, porque quedará un poco raro si lo hago aquí sola, en casa. Igual mis padres terminan por convencerse de que estoy más para allá que para acá y me mandan a San Mungo. Ah, no, calla, que no saben lo que es.  
(Es la triste, triste vida de la fangirl, vivir en la incomprensión. Aw)_

_Pero no divago más. Muchísimas gracias a todas vosotras;_**Sra.** **Danvers**Little PaNdOra,**sonylee,** Yasmini, **Luna712,** GinNyLu, **MarauderDesire,** Angeles Radcliffe, **McMafis,** Sortilegios Weasley, **MTBlack,** La Innombrable y **aLieNa.**

_Cada vez falta menos para Navidad. Y para el puente de diciembre. ¿No estáis de buen humor? Porque yo estoy RADIANTE.  
Besos en polvo para todos,_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	5. A mal tiempo, buena cara

**A mal tiempo, buena cara**

_(O La Bella y la bestia, solo que sin bestia en absoluto)_

La biblioteca es un sitio que poca gente frecuenta, sobretodo en la víspera de verano. Los libros, las mesas, las sillas; todo es viejo y renqueante, todo la invita a entrar. Y Lily no es capaz de declinar esa invitación, ni quiere serlo.

Le gusta la vida callada que desprende ese sitio. Cada página y cada línea (unas más emborronadas, otras oliendo a limpio), cada palabra de todos esos libros cuenta una historia diferente, le dice a gritos que _"Lily, eres una completa ignorante, apenas un minúsculo punto en la inmensidad del universo"_ y a ella le gusta saberlo, que con cada nueva lectura, conoce un poquito más. Sólo un poco, no pide mucho.

No lee, sin embargo, para darse importancia. No utiliza palabras incomprensibles como termo céfalo e intenta poner cara de entendida cuando lo hace, ni siquiera pueden compararse, ella y sus ansias de aprender, con el intelectualismo fresco de Frank. Él ha leído Historia de Hogwarts por lo menos tres veces y sabría decir, sin equivocarse ni un poco, la fecha exacta en la que las cuatro casas se fundaron. Suele sonreír francamente, ese Longbottom, cuando ella no se avergüenza de confesarle con la cabeza alta, los hombros bajos y mirada de niña, que le gusta leer poesía y todos los días, sin excepción, relee La bella y la bestia, de Beaumont.

La tercera mesa empezando por izquierda (sólo si miras desde la ventana, sino terminarás en cualquier otra) es su preferida. Le gusta que el escaso aire que deja entrar el mes de junio le acaricie la nuca, pero también le gusta tener el estante de literatura muggle delante porque así puede ir decidiendo cuál será el próximo libro que caiga en sus ávidas manos mientras lee.

Podría decirse que conoce cada pequeño palmo y todas y cada una de las motas de polvo en las baldosas amarillas del suelo, pero no sería del todo cierto.

Porque en un año, cinco meses y seis semanas, Lily no se había dado cuenta que desde la tercera mesa empezando por la ventana se ve perfectamente la espalda de Remus Lupin.

Le cae bien, Remus. No han hablado mucho, en parte porque ella no es una de esas personas que hablan sin tener nada que decir. En parte porque intuye que él tampoco.

Recuerda que en una ocasión la salvó, sin ni siquiera conocerla, con esa casualidad que jamás es casualidad en él, de que James la siguiera hasta el baño de prefectos (_"Tienes entrenamiento de quidditch, date prisa o llegarás tarde"_). Recuerda también que le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cansada, perezosa, casi desgarbada. Una de ésas que uno sabe que siempre va a recordar.

Probablemente sea una de las pocas personas que se atreven a pisar la biblioteca en junio. Le gusta, eso de que no le importe lo que la gente pueda pensar de él, que viva constantemente al margen de aquel estúpido qué dirán que a los demás tanto parece importarles. Le atrae también que los típicos_empollón_ que a ella le crispan los nervios, a él parezcan no afectarle en lo absoluto.

Se pregunta qué pasará si se sienta con Remus en la misma mesa. Tal vez intente venderle a James, como Sirius (_"No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, Evans. Es el segundo más guapo del castillo. El primero soy yo. Pero no se lo tomes en cuenta; nadie es tan guapo como yo"_) y ella tenga que dirigirle una mirada cargada odio e irse. Quizá le incomode que ella se tome la libertad de sentarse a su lado y piense que es una de esas chiquillas que les siguen a todas partes últimamente. O puede que le mire durante unos segundos, como sonriéndole de nuevo, sólo que sin hacerlo en absoluto, y después vuelva a mojar la pluma en la tinta y siga escribiendo.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hace.

Los primeros días son pura rutina. Lily llega a la biblioteca y la recorre con la mirada hasta dar con él. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los dorados de Remus, entonces y sólo entonces –puede que por intuición femenina, puede que en realidad sea por ese brillo de familiaridad chispeante en sus pupilas- sabe que puede volver a sentarse.

Hablan de cosas increíbles; hablan de Shakespeare, de pianos y blues, de Walt Elias Disney y Los siete enanitos. Siempre que Lily dice que Mudito (tan tierno y tan transparente) es su enano preferido, Remus discrepa con una carcajada suave, casi inaudible y nasal porque_"Gruñón me recuerda tanto a James y Sirius blasfemando por la mañana que es imposible no quererlo"_.

A veces él está más pálido que de costumbre, es algo que Lily no puede dejar de notar, y aún así, nunca le ha preguntado. No porque tema incomodarlo o incluso enfardarlo porque, francamente, las cosas entre ellos dos no funcionan así. Es más bien que tiene la certeza de que, más tarde o más temprano y sea como sea, Remus terminará contándoselo.

Sólo necesita tiempo, y eso es algo que Lily siempre estará dispuesta a darle.

Incluso un lunes por la mañana, a tres días de las vacaciones de verano y con el sudor denso resbalando por sus sienes hasta casi manchar las páginas del libro.

- ¿Lily?

Ella levanta la cabeza de La Bella y la bestia para mirarle.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy un licántropo.

Hay una pausa breve, casi efímera, y Remus está esperando (Lily lo sabe) a que sus facciones se contraigan de horror y salga corriendo lejos, donde no pueda alcanzarle.

- ¿Duele?

Él titubea.

- No mucho. Podría decirse que estoy inconsciente cuando todo pasa.

Sólo entonces ella parece satisfecha.

- Bien.

Remus sigue esperando a que se aleje.

Lily no tiene pensado moverse de su sitio.

* * *

_Soy una mala persona, pero una mala persona con un propósito de año nuevo: contestar absolutamente TODOS los reviews conforme vayan llegando a mi bandeja de entrada. Y digo que los contestaré entonces y no más tarde porque además de una mala persona también debo ser la cosa más vaga que hay en el planeta Tierra, así que me digo "ya lo contestaré más tarde", y ese "más tarde" se convierte en días, semanas e incluso meses y sinceramente, no tiene ningún sentido contestar los comentarios años lunares después de que se hayan enviado. _

_Así que a partir de ahora si no os contesto tenéis libertad para pegarme por Internet (pero no muy fuerte)._

_Cambiando de tema, por otra parte, me ha encantado escribir sobre Remus. Siempre me ha tentado su relación con Lily y tenía clarísimo desde el principio que iba a dedicarle un drabble por lo menos, así que aquí está: un poquito esperanzador, o eso espero. Porque siempre hay algo bueno dentro de cada uno. _

_¿Comentarios? Adelgazan. Lo juro._

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	6. Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr

**Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr**

_(O lo que pudo haber sido pero no será)_

A Lily solía gustarle el color verde porque era esperanza. Estaba contenta de que sus ojos fueran verdes, como los guantes de lana que le regaló Remus por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños o los zapatos de los domingos.

Los árboles son verdes y la hierba es verde; los ojos de su padre son verdes, también. Cuando su cabeza apenas levantaba un metro del suelo y su voz sonaba ridículamente aflautada, asociaba ese color con todo lo bonito e inocente, con la felicidad de su niñez y los buenos recuerdos que todavía a día de hoy guarda.

- Venga ya, Evans. El rojo le patea el culo a ese remilgado del verde. – decía Sirius siempre que salía a colación el tema.

Porque el verde se asocia a Slytherin y el rojo es Gryffindor, y se supone que el verde es frívolo y calculador y el rojo abrasante y llamativo, como el valor. Pero ella recuerda muchas cosas que podrían desmontar esa teoría. Cosas que no va a contarle a Sirius ni a Peter, ni siquiera a los ojos sinceros de Remus o los grandes y oscuros de James.

Cosas como las tardes en la parte trasera del parque que solía frecuentar con cierto niño (y al pensar niño una sonrisa suele iluminar su cara) de pelo negro e ideas extrañas. Uno que hablaba sobre palos de madera que conseguirían transformar a su horrible tía abuela Constance en una insignificante hormiga, escobas que vuelan en vez de barrer y escudos con serpientes (a veces, también, de leones que no son los reyes de la selva _"para nada, Lily, para nada"_).

-_¿Y podré yo volar también, Severus? _– preguntaba cuando él se sentaba junto a ella en el columpio de frío hierro y balanceaban sus pies.

La respuesta siempre era la misma, pero a Lily le encantaba oírla. Le encanta aún el sólo pensar en ella (en esos columpios, esa hierba fresca, la inocencia y sus pies pequeños intentando alcanzar el suelo).

-_Siempre que quieras._

Hacían cosas como ésas, a veces. Hablar del mundo mágico y de cómo sería caminar descalzo sobre la nieve de ese tal Hogsmeade, lanzar alocadas teorías sobre los caramelos de Zonko. Planearon cientos de veces, miles, la forma en la que iban a escabullirse por los pasillos hasta llegar a las cocinas para atiborrarse de chocolate. Ella incluso sabía las cosas que iba a preguntarles a los elfos, que por aquel entonces imaginaba altos e imponentes, semi humanos y con orejas acabadas en punta.

Pero sus tardes preferidas solían ser las de los domingos, cuando conseguía que Petunia les dejara el comedor. Severus se quitaba los zapatos manchados de barro para subir al sofá blanco y grande que había delante de la televisión y ella solía preparar palomitas que casi siempre se le quemaban en el microondas.

-_Hoy no me apetece mucho ver a Mary Poppins_ – le informaba él, una mano en su barbilla y la otra en el mando a distancia. Por supuesto, la ceja alzada.

-_Vale._ – contestaba con una sonrisa suficiente (la típica con la que nacen las niñas de once años, solo que salpicada de pecas que Pet solía admirar. Ese tipo de sonrisas suficientes que te hacen creer en unicornios y arco iris, y hasta en la hora del té por la mañanas, con las muñecas de tu habitación) mientras sacaba _Merlín el encantador _de su funda.

-_Bien._

Solía contar los minutos que tardaba en explotar.

-_Esta pécula es una tontería. Merlín no estaba chiflado, como éste, ni siquiera era metamórfago._ – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. – _No me gusta._ – Se cruzaba de brazos. Cinco. – _Pon Mary Poppins._

Reía.

-_Vale._

Por eso y por muchas otras cosas más, cuando Lily ve una figura larga y negra que se recorta frente al sol del horizonte, en los terrenos, se pregunta por qué el verde no puede ser valiente, también. Si nadie nunca le ha preguntado si quería seguir siendo verde o prefería quedarse en el gris neutro; tal vez se decantara por el azul cielo si le diesen la oportunidad, claro y brillante, cristalino y puro.

- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?

Severus y ella se aguantan la mirada. Sus ojos siguen siendo negros y su túnica todavía lleva una serpiente plateada (no ha desaparecido desde la última vez que la vio); los pies siguen siendo pequeños y la voz baja y suave, como la de aquel niño que se presentó un día en su jardín para decirle que no importaba que fuera muggle cuando ella ni siquiera sabía qué significaba aquella palabra tan rara.

Pero ya nada es lo mismo. Él camina al lado de mucha otra gente (gente a la que le gusta decir sangresucia y que no cree que la palabra muggle sea insignificante) y ella está sentada junto a Sirius, que le insta con la mirada para que le conteste.

El lago brilla bajo la luz del sol de abril y Lily ya no recuerda cual fue la última vez que bajó hasta las cocinas para comer chocolate.

- Nada importante, sólo… ¿sabes dónde guarda James su capa? Porque me apetece ir a Zonko.

Sirius sonríe.

A Lily le gustaría que Severus sonriera también.

* * *

_Y éste ha sido mi primer Snape/Lily. Oficialmente. En realidad no tocaba subir esta viñeta, sino otra mucho más cortita y probablemente sosa que vendrá después, pero__**Nott**__ha insistido, me apetecía y qué puñetas, tenía que pediros opinión sobre Severus (que ya sabéis que soy un poco paranoica cuando de OoC se trata)._

_Así que¿piedras, palos, aléjate del mal camino y vuelve al James/Lily? Todo comentario será bien recibido (y contestado porque ahora soy una niña buena, heee!). _

_Dale al go, tú sabes que quieres. _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	7. Más vale maña que fuerza

Más vale maña que fuerza

**Más vale maña que fuerza**

_(O esa canción que escuchas sin ni siquiera darte cuenta)_

Cada persona tiene asignada una melodía por derecho divino. Es como lo del pan bajo el brazo o la mancha de nacimiento; está ahí, incluso cuando crees que ha desaparecido, simplemente tienes que saber cómo escucharla.

Lily siempre ha tenido buen oído, así que el Gran Comedor es como una enorme emisora de radio para ella.

- Pásame la salsa, Canuto.

Con sólo girar la cabeza a su derecha puede ver los ojos de James con ese líquido color castaño que es su juventud, y que sabe, brillarán para siempre. Hasta cuando se apaguen lo harán, de la misma forma que la luna sigue en el cielo aunque haga horas que el sol ha salido.

Es, y puede verlo claro (y sentirlo cuando él deja descansar la mano izquierda en su rodilla por debajo de la mesa) rock and roll porque no podría ser de otra forma. La manera en que se mueve y sonríe, como si todo fuera parte de una broma, como pasa la mano por su cabeza y el pelo vuelve a su sitio tras la fricción.

Le gusta pensar que si tuviera notas musicales en vez de gafas, sería una canción escrita en una noche de borrachera, con toda esa letra que no significa absolutamente nada y el ritmo atronador que termina haciéndote bailar lo quieras o no.

- Jimmy, _yo_ soy la salsa.

Es más difícil con Sirius, que está sentado a su izquierda, frente a Remus. Él, con su sonrisa de niño mayor y la oscuridad heredada de sus ojos, podría ser todas las canciones que ha escuchado en su vida y el silencio más absoluto al mismo tiempo. Podría ser Satisfaction de los Rolling Stones cuando sonríe o todo lo contrario, como una de los Beatles. El ruido de una manada de rinocerontes en estampida cuando se sube en su escoba y una pieza clásica acompañada de timbales atronadores cuando habla de su familia (con el corazón encogido y los puños apretados).

Es balada y es acción, y hasta podría ser country, si se lo propusiera.

- Lástima que aún no vengas envasado, tío. – Truena la voz de James, sobresaltándola en su exhaustivo examen. Después coge el bote que el moreno le ha dado e intenta abrirlo con una mano. Con dos.

Con la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Un bote acaba de quitarme mi dignidad, Canuto. La poca que me quedaba.

Sirius se permite reír un rato a su costa antes de intentarlo también, arremangándose la camiseta negra hasta los codos y con la frase _"deja que lo haga un profesional, marica" _ bailando en los labios. El resultado (para alegría de James, _"¿cómo? ¿dejas que un sucio vote te gane? Se lo diré a tu madre. Te quitarán del árbol familiar por esto"_) es el mismo.

- Lunático – lloriquean los dos al cabo de unos minutos.

Pero Remus sigue leyendo el periódico de la mañana sin prestarles demasiada atención. Y ahí, justo ahí y no de otra manera, mientras el flequillo le tapa los ojos cansados y se lame el dedo índice para poder pasar página, Lily sabe que jazz.

Mitad alegre y mitad triste, mitad Lunático y mitad Remus J. Lupin.

Con sus movimientos renqueantes y toda esa aparente calma que se convierte en fuego una vez al mes y pide a aullidos que le lleven hasta la luna, que es donde quiere estar. Donde la bestia que no es bestia late bajo la piel y le quema, y aunque la expresión de su cara es triste nunca dejará de tener ese tono extrañamente esperanzador, el que James, Sirius y Peter han estado escuchando desde que le conocieron.

Y desde entonces esa música no ha parado.

- Esta mierda está embrujada, Cornamenta. Es normal que tú no puedas abrirla, mírate los brazos, ¿pero yo? – los ojos grises de Sirius brillando, como siempre hacen cuando bromea con James. O a costa de James – Embrujado, tío.

Entonces llega Peter, con los ojos casi cerrados de tanto dormir y la mano derecha tanteando por debajo de su camisa blanca e impoluta para rascarse el ombligo. Se despereza, sonríe a Lily (en sueños todavía, es lo más probable), obsequia con un _"buenos días"_ a James y Sirius, que siguen intentando hechizar el bendito vote, y se sienta frente a ella.

- ¿Y si lo rompemos? – dice James.

- ¿Y si le pedimos a Quejicus que nos lo abra con la nariz? – continúa Sirius.

Ella eleva los ojos al cielo. Al mismo tiempo Peter, que ni siquiera se ha percatado de lo que está pasando, coge el envase de cristal, le da dos golpes suaves a la tapa sobre el borde de la mesa y lo abre con un '_plop'._

- ¿Qué? – pregunta cuando las miradas estupefactas de James y Sirius recaen sobre él.

Y Remus, ajeno pero no tan ajeno en su sitio, sonríe mientras vuelve a pasar página. Porque hay canciones, y él lo sabe bien, que uno ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha escuchado hasta que se descubre tarareándolas.

* * *

_No estaba (ni estoy) muy segura del resultado de este drabble, así que he tardado un poco más en subirlo porque he estado modificándolo un millón de veces. He querido internarme un poco más en el mundo de los Merodeadores con él, más concretamente en el más olvidado de ellos, que es Peter. _

_Aunque no lo parezca porque sólo sale al final espero que se haya entendido más o menos el mensaje (que él está ahí, por debajo de las enormes estelas de James, Sirius y Remus, y que hay gente que es capaz de verlo). He intentando trasmitirlo a mí manera, es decir, no diciendo nada en general y enrollándome con cosas que para otra gente que no sea yo no tienen ningún sentido, pero por lo menos lo he intentado._

_Supongo que en general es bastante raro, no sé. Voy a darme prisa en colgarlo antes de que me dé tiempo a arrepentirme y tarde otros doscientos años en actualizar._

_A los que seguís por aquí, siguiéndome a pesar del tiempo, gracias._

_Y a los que no, ¡volved!_

_(Es viernes, puede permitírseme una broma mala, aunque sea)_

_¡Achuchones, besos varios, y ya sabéis, dadle al GO!_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	8. Por la boca muere el pez

**Por la boca muere el pez**

_(O de cómo uno sabe que la familia no siempre va ligada a la sangre)_

- Ojalá y ese colegio tuyo se incendiara, así todos los raritos como ese… ese…

- ¿James? – en esa calmada tarde de marzo y para no romper el encanto del _pío pío_ de los pájaros, más que preguntar, Lily afirma bajito. Sabe qué es lo que quiere decir su hermana porque se conoce sus insultos al dedillo con una precisión que más que asombrarle, le asusta.

La chica de pelo rubio y cuello de lápiz la mira, sopesándola mientras arruga los labios. El sol está empezando a ocultarse y proyecta reflejos morados en la hierba verde, dotándola de vida bajo sus pies y haciendo que adquiera un tono casi rojizo bajo sus pies.

Lily se siente tan mal que desearía ser una de esas briznas de césped para hacerse chiquitita.

- Como tu… - Petunia reprime un insulto, posiblemente algo parecido a _repugnante_ o _sucio_, o una mezcla de ambos. Después de todo están en el jardín, y si la discusión se volviera mucho más acalorada los vecinos se darían cuenta y sería bochornoso- como tu novio, arderían con él.

Papá y mamá le han dicho tantas veces que no lo hace con mala intención que el solo recordarlo hace que le duelan los oídos, y hasta se ha vuelto algo normal, con el tiempo; ella misma se ha encontrado justificando a su hermana en más de una ocasión. _"Sólo está celosa" _se recuerda de vez en cuando, _"ya se le pasará"._

Era una excusa bastante efectiva entonces, cuando tenía diez años. Una mentira piadosa que hacía su vida mucho más fácil, como cuando le dice a James que su animal favorito es el ciervo y él sonríe de oreja a oreja. La pequeña, voluble y débil Lily pensó que sería una buena idea ignorar la verdad, y aquello se estableció como una norma muda en la casa de los Evans.

Pero ahora, seis años y medio después, en pleno apogeo de una guerra mágica que se ha cobrado vidas de amigos íntimos y personas sin nombre que dolían igual, toda esa fachada resulta un absurdo. Tanto si un desconocido la llama sangresucia como si es su propia hermana la que dice bicho raro, duele.

¿No puede ser sólo ella? La paliducha a la que no le sienta bien el rosa, o la que no sabe caminar con zapatos de tacón sin tropezarse. No pide la luna, ¿no? Ser sólo Lily. La chica Lily. La hermana Lily.

- ¡Lily!

El grito desgarrado de Sirius, que hace tan solo unos minutos estaba esperando junto a James apoyado cómodamente en la carrocería negra de esa bestia inmensa que es su moto, hace que ambas hermanas se giren para mirarlo. No es hasta que él está a unos escasos cien metros que se da cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, la ha llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, así que sea lo que sea, no puede esperar a que se le ocurra un apodo. La segunda, tiene la camiseta blanca manchada de sangre.

_Oh. _

_OH, OH, OH_

- Merlín – Petunia, a pesar de estar mucho más pálida de lo normal y no quitarle los ojos de encima a la mancha de color rojo oscuro en el pecho del moreno, pone los ojos en blanco. - ¿Es tu sangre?

Sirius niega con la cabeza, y Lily deja escapar un poco de todo ese aire que ha estado guardando desde que le ha oído (más que visto) llegar. Después, él respira grandes bocanadas de aire, intentado recuperar el aliento para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está James?

- Han… h-han atacado a Alastor- vuelve a coger aire, esta vez apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas. Hay una enorme pausa en la que Lily cree que el corazón se le ha parado porque no puede sentirlo bombeando sangre. – James está con él y los demás en San Mungo.

- ¿Está…? – los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y la misma voz que ha sido capaz de deleitar a James Potter con más de sesenta y ocho sinónimos de la palabra capullo durante los últimos cinco años ahora se quiebra antes de pronunciar la palabra _muerto_.

- Está vivo, los médicos dicen que se recuperará. P-pero su…- hace rato que ya no sabe si las pausas son a causa de la falta de aire o algo más- no sé qué coño ha pasado, Lily, nos hemos dado la vuelta un momento y su ojo…

Nunca llega a terminar la frase, pero tampoco hace falta porque ella ya ha entrado en casa a coger su chaqueta y el traslador que Dumbledore les dio para que utilizaran si se presentaba alguna emergencia; un calcetín de lana de color amarillo chillón que en su momento se ganó las burlas del mismo Sirius que ahora lo mira como si fuera la guitarra de Keith Richards.

- Cojonudo, porque si tuviera que volver corriendo hasta allí tendrías que arrastrarme de las pelotas. Le he dejado la moto a Frank: tenía que avisar a Alice, que estaba en casa de sus padres. No ha montado una en toda su vida, así que le he jurado por dios que si no me la devuelve de una pieza me haré unas un par de botas de piel de Longbottom.

Es de esperar que con tantas barbaries saliendo de una misma boca Petunia, que ha estado religiosa y anormalmente callada hasta ese momento, tuerza el gesto. Seguramente tiene pensado hacer algún comentario con un tono de especial indiferencia sobre lo poco que importa la vida de ese tal Alastor que ni siquiera conoce, y estaría bien dejar que lo terminara sólo para ver cómo Sirius hace que cierre esa enorme bocaza suya. Está tentada a hacerlo. Pero no. En lugar de eso levanta una mano para hacerla callar mientras mete la otra en la manga de su chaqueta color Burdeos.

Aquella vieja norma funcionaba a las mil maravillas, _oh, claro que sí_. Tú me llamas bicho raro y yo agacho la cabeza y finjo no haberte escuchado. Pero ahora hay una nueva clausura en funcionamiento: la Lily de 17 años no será pequeña, voluble y débil nunca más.

- Si Hogwarts ardiera alguna vez- dice con tono calmado- todos esos bichos raros estarían dispuestos a quemarse defendiéndolo, y yo me quemaría con ellos. Dime, ¿por cuánta gente estarías dispuesta a hacer lo mismo tú?

Cuando ella y Sirius tocan el calcetín Petunia todavía está callada.

Religiosa y anormalmente.

* * *

_Et voilà. Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba sacarme esta viñeta de la cabeza y plasmarla en la pantalla, pero aquí está finalmente, corta y directa al hígado, tal y como la imaginaba. _

_Si me lo preguntáis os diré que Petunia no me parece un personaje desagradable del todo, sólo alguien que ha pasado toda su vida preocupándose demasiado por el que dirán, tanto que los prejuicios ajenos le han impedido ser feliz. Creo que admiraba a Lily casi tanto como le repugnaba la idea de que fuera diferente, y por eso la envidiaba. Todo junto y a partes iguales._

_He intentando que haya un poco de eso y más en este drabble, pero no sé si lo he conseguido contando tanto en tan pocas palabras. Sé que a veces puede resultar un poco difícil seguirme cuando escribo, pero qué le vamos a hacer, es tarde para cambiarlo, soy un animal de costumbres. Sea como sea, ya sabéis que sois libres de preguntar cualquier cosa a través de un review o incluso un PM si os es muy urgente. Yo intentaré ser lo más rápida y clara posible, lo juro. _

_A aquellos que se interesaron: tranquilos, éste no es el final de Hey Lily. Todavía quedan otras dos viñetas con sus dos respectivos refranes. Cuando llegue el momento, yo misma seré la encargada de escribir la palabra "fin" bien grande para que todos la veáis. _

_Una vez más, gracias por estar ahí. Se agradecerán todo tipo de reviews, excepto, quizá, los paquetes bomba. _

_(soy alérgica)_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	9. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

Para _musguita_ por Navidad. Porque este Basaltar no es que tenga mucha mirra ni sea muy bueno haciendo regalos, pero espera que te haga aunque sea un poco de ilusión.

* * *

**Mucho ruido y pocas nueces  
**_(o la boda más larga del mundo)_**  
**_  
_De pequeña, Lily siempre imaginó su pedida de mano como uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Romántica como era (y sigue siendo, admite de vez en cuando con ojos soñadores sólo si Remus la pincha mucho), casi podía ver a su prometido arrodillado a sus pies con un enorme anillo, de diamantes o no, eso qué más daba, y pose de caballero, preguntándole aquello de _"¿quieres casarte conmigo, Lily Evans?" _con una enorme sonrisa.

Con el paso del tiempo la niña pelirroja de grandes ojos acuosos y verdes desapareció para dejar paso a la maga adolescente con mirada ávida y pelo igual de rojo, pero lo que nunca desaparecieron fueron los sueños. Se quedaron siempre ahí durante los primeros seis años en el castillo, en segundo plano, justo después de _'Sacar un Extraordinario en pociones'_ y un poco antes de _'Conseguir que el engreído de Black se corte el pelo'_ (pero tampoco mucho antes). Las primaveras en Hogwarts pasaban siempre igual, con todas las chicas saltando de novio en novio y desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de las camisas mientras ella se encerraba en el santuario de la biblioteca, donde nadie se percataba de si se había peinado más de lo habitual o llevaba ropa diferente.

Hasta que llegó James Potter. Ese Potter, alérgico a la biblioteca como pocos, al que no le importaba seguirla hasta allí si hacía falta; ese Potter, que decía cosas como _"¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?"_ frunciendo el ceño, o _"qué camisa más horrorosa llevas. No, pelirroja, no intentes esconderlo: te la ha regalado Quejicus"_; ese Potter, que estaba ahí en primavera, pero también estaba en invierno y otoño y, de vez en cuando, le enviaba cartas en verano. El mismo Potter que tardó seis años y medio en empezar a ser _James_, pero que cuando lo hizo (cuando pasó por fin y empezaron a salir juntos), hizo que Lily se olvidara de conseguir que Sirius se cortara el pelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Así que estás enfadada porque James no te ha pedido todavía que te cases con él.

- Shhh, que te van a oír. – Lily mira la sala desde todos los ángulos, cerciorándose de que no haya nadie. - Haces que suene como algo malo, Alice.

- Estamos en medio de una_ guerra._

- ¡En Hogwarts me lo pedía a todas horas! Cinco veces al día seis días a la semana, Alice, puedes creértelo. Hasta por vociferador. Hubo una vez que sobornó a un alumno de primer curso con caramelos explosivos para que me lo cantara.

- No me puedo creer que contaras las veces que…

- Y ahora nada. Cero. Desde que salimos ni siquiera lo ha insinuado, es como una broma de mal gusto. – No es que Lily sea una de esas chicas frívolas que sólo se preocupan por ellas mismas. Lily está muy lejos de la frivolidad, siempre preocupándose por los demás (puede que alguna vez haya leído Corazón de bruja, pero no es nada, nada frívola), y lleva meses luchando contra Voldemort y esos mortífagos del demonio, pero… - ¿Y si no quiere casarse conmigo, Alice?

¿Y si, después de volver su mundo del revés y haber escrito el nombre de James Potter allí donde nunca jamás podría ser borrado, todos aquellos _"cásate conmigo, Evans"_ no eran más que palabrería?

- ¿Te estás riendo? – No es que se estuviera riendo discretamente, es que casi se estaba ahogando, la amiga buena para nada de Alice Longbottom. - ¿De qué te estás riendo?

- Pues de ti, Evans, de qué más se va a estar riendo.

Sirius y su costumbre de llamarla por su apellido. Aunque, si tiene que ser sincera, casi prefiere eso a uno de sus estúpidos nombres que suele inventarse.

- ¿De verdad crees que Cornamenta no quiere casarse contigo, zanahoria? – Oh, ahí está. – Tu mote durante cuarto curso fue _Lily Potter_, y en quinto te llamaba _la madre de mis futuros quince hijos_. Casi se ahogaba cuando usaba frases complejas.- Alice ríe ahora más fuerte- A ese imbécil _le brillan los jodidos ojos_ cada vez que te mira, parece que está sacado de esas novelas de tíos en mallas que lee Peter.

Peter, que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, suspira, acostumbrado a las salidas de tono de sus amigos.

- Y tú no sabes si quiere casarse contigo. – añade Sirius con mofa, dejándose caer en una silla y estirando los pies sobre la mesa.

Lily pestañea una vez, dos, tres, y como sigue sin saber qué contestar, pregunta

- ¿Me poníais motes?

Pero, en realidad, ambos saben que no engaña a nadie.

Alice sigue riéndose un rato más (una chica muy risueña, esa Alice. La profesora de adivinación siempre le dijo que sus hijos serían felices por ello), boqueando de vez en cuando por la falta de aire, y no deja de hacerlo hasta un buen rato después, cuando Emmeline llega muy pálida, haciendo a un lado a Peter de un empujón seco para abrirse paso hasta ellos.

- Están llegando. – dice. – Los mortífagos están llegando.

En menos de cinco minutos todos los miembros de la Orden están ahí.

- ¿Cómo han encontrado el cuartel si está protegido con el hechizo Fidelio? - pregunta Minerva al aire.

- Tiene que haber un traidor. – cuando Marlene habla, todos los demás callan. - Venga, no me miréis así, no es la primera vez que barajamos esta opción y no podéis neg-

- No.

- James tiene razón, señorita McKinnon, éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello. – Dumbledore pone una mano en el hombro de Minerva y otra en el de Lily, a la que guiña un ojo con gesto jovial, como si no estuviera pasando nada y, en breve, no fueran a entrar más de cincuenta hombres con máscaras de plata en la casa en la que están. Aún así, ella le sonríe un poco. – Ahora tenemos que defender el cuartel, y lo que es más importante, defendernos los unos a los otros.

- Nos superan en número, Albus.

- Hemos salido de situaciones peores, profesora. – Las cicatrices de Remus brillan bajo el foco de luz incandescente como si las iluminara la luna llena, y McGonagall no parece creérselo del todo, eso de que todo va a salir bien, pero se relaja. Es por ese extraño bálsamo que tiene la voz de Remus, piensa Lily, que siempre hace que uno baje la guardia. O lo mismo es porque la ha llamado profesora ocho meses después de que hayan dejado Hogwarts.

Entonces se oye una explosión, y los trozos de madera que quedan de lo que no hace mucho era la puerta principal llegan hasta los pies de Lily, que aprieta más fuerte la mano de James casi por instinto.

Todo se vuelve confuso a partir de ese momento. Hay haces de luz que van de un lado a otro de la habitación y se estrellan contra las paredes, y la mano de James desaparece. Se oyen gritos, maldiciones, gemidos, y fragmentos del mobiliario no dejan de volar. Lily se refugia tras el mismo sofá donde Sirius solía ponerse de pie para celebrar la victoria de su equipo de quidditch _("¡chúpate esa, cuatro ojos, he vuelto a ganar!"_) para que uno de los enmascarados no le acierte con un _avada kedavra_, y desde ahí le da de lleno en el pecho con un _confundus_, dejándole fuera de juego.

- ¡James! ¡JAMES!

- ¡Aquí!

Lily tiene que sortear cuatro cuerpos que prefiere no mirar, dos rayos de luz roja y uno verde antes de llegar a las escaleras, donde está James.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan de emergencia que ensayamos, verdad? – él asiente y coge con dedos temblorosos pero seguros el florero que ella le da. – Bien. Seré yo la que convoque el hechizo para confundir a los mortífagos, y cuando lo haga- ambos se agachan para esquivar una maldición- quiero que tú des la señal para que todos los demás vengan hasta aquí y toquen el traslador. Creo que lleva directamente a casa de Alice, no estoy muy segura, pero cualquier sitio es mejor que éste.

Tres escalones por encima de donde ellos están hablando, Dumbledore se enfrenta a cinco mortífagos a la vez.

- ¿Me has entendido?

- Nunca dejarás de ser la prefecta perfecta de Lily. – James la coge por la cintura y la levanta en el aire para poder bajar hasta abajo del todo y parapetarse tras una estantería- Un poco más mayor y Merlín sabe que con muchas más curvas, pero siempre igual de mandona. Cásate conmigo.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Estás completamente MAJARA?"_

"_Nuestra vida está en peligro, estamos en medio de una endemoniada guerra y tú…"_

"_Tú, James Potter, no estás bien de la cabeza y nadie en su sano juicio…"_

- Sí. – responde en vez de todo eso. – Claro que sí.

Y luego susurra _"Nox" _y la casa se queda a oscuras, haciendo imposible que las peleas continúen. Después James lanza chispas rojas con la punta de su varita (la señal), y todos los miembros de la Orden se apresuran a llegar hasta donde están ellos para tocar el florero color amarillo con grandes puntos morados (_"feo de cojones, Evans, tendría que ser ilegal que elijas los trasladores" / "Cállate, Canuto")_ y en menos de cinco segundos todos están en casa de los Longbottom.

La pedida de mano de Lily no se parece en nada a la que siempre ha tenido en mente, llena de escombros, en medio de una guerra y sin anillo de ninguna clase (el prometido cubierto de polvo y con las gafas torcidas, en su cara una enorme sonrisa). Y ella todavía no lo sabe, pero el día de su boca tampoco será lo que esperaba: lloverá a cántaros y se le ensuciará el bajo del vestido blanco un poco demasiado grande, la guerra no habrá terminado (¿terminará la guerra algún día?) y las canciones que tocará la banda serán realmente malas.

Pero nada de eso importará, como no importa ahora que su prometido no tenga pose de caballero, porque Lily se estará casando con ese James Potter y seguro que Sirius, Remus y Peter tendrán algo escandalosamente vergonzoso preparado para el momento en el que el cura pregunte si alguien se opone a su unión. Sirius (con el pelo algo más corto, pero no mucho) tronará un _"ese es mi chico"_ cuando se besen, Remus sonreirá condescendientemente cuando le pregunten que qué le parece la orquesta y todo estará bien.

La pequeña y romántica Lily no lo sabía por aquel entonces, pero desde que conoció al brabucón de James Potter y sus amigos, su vida es una boda continua.

(De las buenas, de ésas en las que al final acaba todo el mundo borracho)

* * *

_Feliz año nuevo a todos, y una aún más feliz Navidad, aunque ya casi se haya terminado. Soy consciente de lo que he tardado en subir este nuevo drabble y de que habrá mucha gente que, cansada de mi inconstancia en el trabajo, ya no nos acompañe en este largo camino, pero igualmente, me gustaría daros las gracias a todos. A los que han esperado pacientemente y a los que no, a aquella gente que se ha acordado de mi madre cada vez que abría fanfiction y veía que "Hey Lily" no estaba actualizada y para todos aquellos que nunca perdieron la fe._

_Gracias en general por estar ahí, o por haber estado. Ya sólo nos queda un paso para llegar al final; espero no defraudaros cuando lo deis conmigo._

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
